De si beaux yeux bleus
by Harley A.Warren
Summary: Re-Destro présente un nouvel allié à Shigaraki et l'escadron Genesis. Très vite, il devient évident qu'un des membres de l'Alliance le connait déjà et Shigaraki est bien déterminé à faire la lumière sur leur passé commun.


**Et de trois fanfics de Noël !**

**Comme à mon habitude, cette histoire est placée sous le signe de la joie, du bonheur et de la bienveillance... bon, ok, je vois que vous y croyez pas du tout. Et vous avez raison.**

**Je préviens donc tout de suite que cette fic, même si elle n'est pas à mon sens assez hard pour valoir un M, aborde quand même des sujets très sensibles, donc si vous êtes choqués facilement, c'est le moment de faire demi-tour.**

**J'enjoins aussi la team Anime à tourner les talons presto, puisque ça spouale bien salement.**

**EDIT : je reposte la bonne version, parce qu'après vérification, je viens de me rendre compte que le site, pour une raison mystérieuse, a effacé toutes les mentions de Mr . Compress.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et joyeux Noël !**

* * *

« Ce qu'ils m'ont fait, ce qu'ils m'ont fait

Livré mon âme, vendu mon corps

Laissant mon coeur aux gens mauvais

Aux plus offrants, mes rêves morts »

— Melissmell, _Plutôt rêver_

Shigaraki constata, épaté, que tous les membres de l'Alliance qu'il avait conviés avaient répondu présent à son appel. L'escadron Genesis avait beau être constitué de combattants hors pair et d'alliés précieux, ils n'en restaient pas moins une bande de babouins incontrôlables, qui finissaient toujours par faire ce qui leur chantait.

Cette fois-ci, Shigaraki avait fait usage de son aura naissante de chef suprême pour bien leur faire comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une obligation et non d'une invitation. Re-Destro avait particulièrement insisté sur l'importance de tous les réunir afin de leur présenter un nouvel allié de poids. Il ne s'agissait plus de petits chefs de gangs et autres anciens yakuza à la recherche de leur part du gâteau, non. Cette fois-ci, il lui avait assuré qu'il s'agissait d'un gros poisson. Le plus gros de la mare, à l'en croire.

Ils attendaient tous dans le grand salon, dispersés dans les canapés. Twice avait choisi, pour une raison que lui seul comprenait, de s'installer sur le tapis et Dabi, appuyé contre le mur, allumait une cigarette. Skeptic l'avait plusieurs fois repris à ce sujet ; il détestait que l'on fume à l'intérieur et ne se privait pas de le faire savoir à Dabi. Shigaraki soupçonnait que ce dernier ne gardait en permanence un paquet plein dans sa poche que pour agacer leur nouveau collègue.

— Je t'ai encore vu avec ce héros l'autre jour, dit-il à l'adresse de Dabi, puisque leur hôte se faisait désirer.

— Et alors, t'es jaloux ? répliqua Dabi, en soufflant un rond de fumée. Y a pas que toi dans ma vie, mon chou.

Shigaraki leva les yeux au ciel. S'il voulait que leur collaboration se passe dans de bonnes conditions, il allait falloir que Dabi apprenne quand fermer sa grande gueule. Shigaraki n'était plus que le leader d'une petite bande d'illuminés aux idéaux douteux, désormais, mais le chef suprême du Front de Libération du Paranormal et par conséquent, tous ses subalternes lui devaient le respect.

— Je n'aime pas le voir traîner dans nos pattes, c'est tout. Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas une taupe ?

— C'est ce que j'essaye de déterminer, figure-toi. Si on peut lui faire confiance, on aura un regard sur tout ce que font les héros.

Shigaraki s'apprêta à répliquer, mais fut coupé dans son élan par une Toga hystérique — pas que ça change beaucoup de d'habitude — qui, fatiguée de devoir attendre bien sagement, s'était levée et arpentait désormais la grande pièce de long et large.

— Vous pensez qu'il sera beau ? demanda-t-elle sans toutefois se tourner vers une personne en particulier. Peut-être que c'est un ancien mannequin. Et s'il ressemblait à Yamazaki Kento ? Ou à Okada Masaki ?

— On a aucune idée de qui sont ces types ! s'écria Twice, avant de changer tout de suite de voix : Mais si, il était génial dans I Give My First Love To You ! (nouveau changement de voix) Depuis quand on regarde ce genre de films pour gonzesse ?!

Les autres membres de l'alliance, qui commençaient à prendre l'habitude de ce genre de soubresauts, le laissèrent se quereller tout seul. Il finirait par arriver à un arrangement ou se prostrerait dans un coin jusqu'à ce que la crise passe. Au choix.

— Sans vouloir t'inquiéter, Toga, intervint Mister Compress, un type qui se fait littéralement appeler Monsieur Douleur, je pencherais moins pour un jeune premier et plus pour un vieux dégueulasse fétichiste adepte de petites culottes.

Dabi releva la tête et se tourna vers lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda-t-il.

— « Vieux dégueulasse fétichiste adepte de petites culottes » ?

— Non, avant ça.

Il allait répéter sa dernière phrase, quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître d'abord Skeptic. Celui-ci jeta un regard mauvais à Dabi, qui laissa tomber son mégot sur la moquette avant de l'écraser sous son talon et de replonger dans son paquet de cigarettes, sans jamais rompre le contact visuel. Skeptic lui adressa un regard mauvais, mais ne lui dit rien et s'écarta pour laisser entrer Re-Destro.

— Ah, parfait, vous êtes tous là ! s'exclama-t-il, bien trop enjoué pour être honnête. Itami-san désirait vivement rencontrer l'Alliance au complet.

Il s'avança dans la pièce et invita l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui à le suivre. Aussitôt, un silence gêné s'installa dans l'assemblée. Personne ne croyait à la théorie de Toga mais personne n'aurait parié sur celle de Mister Compress non plus. Jamais il n'avait vu d'homme moins impressionnant que celui-ci. Du haut de son mètre soixante — si on se sentait d'humeur généreuse —, Itami-san ressemblait plus à un salaryman en fin de carrière qu'à un grand ponte du crime. C'était un monsieur d'une cinquantaine bien tassée, grassouillet, le visage rond. La graisse réduisait ses yeux à deux toutes petites fentes mesquines et ses cheveux poivre et sel formait une tonsure autour de son crâne d'oeuf. Le pantalon de son costume, trop long pour ses petites jambes potelées, tombait en accordéon autour de ses chevilles. Il portait la veste assortie, mais tous étaient certains que s'il la retirait, des auréoles de sueur se dessineraient immanquablement aux aisselles de sa chemise saumon. Il portait autour du cou, juste au-dessus de sa cravate à pois, un médaillon clinquant représentant un paon qui déployait ses magnifiques plumes colorées. Le bijou jurait au milieu de cette parure du japonais typique, et attira tout de suite leur attention.

— Donc, commença Shigaraki sans se démonter, comme ça, vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?

Itami-san se dirigea vers eux et, sans y avoir été invité, s'assit dans le fauteuil juste en face de Shigaraki. Il laissa échapper un « ouf » sonore en se laissant choir sur le coussin, avec toute la grâce et l'élégance d'un morse échoué. Mister Compress et Spinner s'échangèrent un regard éloquent. Ils savaient que le premier à rire le regretterait amèrement, mais ils ne pouvaient empêcher l'hilarité de les gagner. tourna la tête vers Toga qui, plus qu'amusée, semblait se trouver au plus haut niveau de déception dont un être humain puisse faire l'expérience. Puis, il reporta son attention vers Dabi qui, contre toute attente, n'avait aucune plaisanterie bien sentie à leur servir. Il gardait les yeux fixés au sol, totalement immobile. Mister Compress se rendit compte au bout de quelques secondes que la main de Dabi qui tenait sa cigarette devant sa bouche tremblait.

— Bien sûr, répondit Itami-san, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde affecté par ce qui se passait autour de lui. Tout le monde en ce moment rêve de collaborer avec vous. C'est pourquoi je vous offre de bon cœur mes services. J'ai de nombreuses ressources, un réseau de contacts sans pareil et je suis même sûr que vous saurez faire bon usage de mon Alter.

— Que voulez-vous en échange ?

Itami-san partit immédiatement dans un rire gras, qui révéla une rangée de dents d'un blanc surnaturel et leur souleva le coeur. Sans que les membres de l'Alliance s'expliquent encore pourquoi, la présence de cet homme somme toute inoffensif au premier abord commençait à les mettre mal à l'aise.

— Oh, comme j'aime quand on ne s'encombre pas de chi-chis ! En tout cas, soyez rassurés, je n'ai aucun besoin d'argent. J'en ai même à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Par contre, il est possible que je sollicite votre aide une fois de temps en temps. Mais pour rien que vous n'ayez déjà fait.

— Expliquez-vous.

Mister Compress et Spinner s'échangèrent de nouveau un regard. Depuis le temps qu'ils le connaissaient, ils savaient quand Shigaraki commençaient à perdre patience et c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se produire. Si, pour un oeil novice, rien n'avait changé, aucun membre de l'Alliance n'était dupe. Du ton de sa voix jusqu'à la façon dont son ongle d'index éraflait la peau de son cou, tout dans son attitude trahissait une envie d'en finir vite. Et ils ne savaient que trop bien comment cela se terminait, dans ces cas-là.

— Mais bien évidemment. Parfois, voyez-vous, la marchandise dont je dispose ne suffit plus pour satisfaire ma clientèle. Ils cherchent quelque chose de plus… personnalisé. Et je suis sûr que vous saurez me donner un coup de main pour me procurer ce qu'on me demande. Pour un pourcentage du prix, bien sûr, je suis dur en affaires, mais pas injuste.

Il passa sa langue grisâtre sur ses dents trop lisses, avant de poursuivre :

— Mais prenons un cas concret plutôt que de vous embrouiller en vagues considérations : ce délicieux enfant que vous aviez intercepté il y a quelques mois. Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? Bakuro ?

— Bakugou, corrigea Shigaraki.

— Oui, c'est ça. Quel dommage qu'il se soit échappé, c'était du premier choix… Un de mes clients les plus fidèles était prêt à en offrir un bon milliard de yens.

— Quoi… ? lança Spinner, qui réfléchissait à voix haute plus qu'il ne s'adressait à quelqu'un. Mais pour en faire quoi ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de réponse. Au bout de quelques secondes, une grimace déforma son visage et il se replongea dans le silence.

— Vous parliez de votre Alter, sinon ? demanda Shigaraki, qui semblait lui aussi pressé de changer de sujet.

— La nature m'a gâté d'une capacité particulièrement utile. Je l'utilise surtout pour discipliner les vilains garnements mais elle n'a pas son pareil pour délier toutes les langues. Une petite démonstration ?

— Avec plaisir.

Aussitôt, Shigaraki se tourna vers Mister Compress.

— Sers-nous de cobaye.

— Mais…

— Ca t'apprendra à ricaner.

Résigné, il s'avança vers leur invité. Cela ne pouvait pas être si terrible que cela, de toute manière, il avait déjà connu bien pire. Overhaul avait réduit son bras en charpie d'une simple pichenette. A part la mort, il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait être plus éprouvant. Itami-san lui intima de relever sa manche et posa ses petits doigts de bébé sur son avant-bras. A la seconde où la pulpe de son auriculaire rencontra la peau de Mister Compress, celui-ci se tordit sous une douleur comme il n'en avait jamais connue. Il s'effondra à genoux à côté du fauteuil. Il lui semblait qu'il criait, mais tout ce qu'il entendait lui semblait lointain. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qui coulèrent bientôt en torrent sur ses joues. En lui, tout n'était plus que douleur, de ses orteils jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Jamais il n'avait connu de pareille sensation et la sensation de son avant-bras explosant sous la pression de l'Alter d'Overhaul lui semblait à présent aussi agréable que la douce caresse d'une jolie femme.

— Mon Alter, Dolores, expliqua Itami-san dans le plus grand des calmes, me permet d'activer à volonté les nocicepteurs des personnes que je touche. Je peux provoquer des douleurs inimaginables, sans causer la moindre blessure qui pourrait être fatale ou laisser des cicatrices disgracieuses. Dix minutes de ce traitement suffisent à rendre dociles les esprits les plus coriaces.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il lâcha le bras de Mister Compress, qui tomba au sol à côté de lui dans un bruit mou. Itami-san sortit un mouchoir en tissu de la poche de sa veste et en épongea son front huileux, qui s'était couvert de gouttelettes de transpiration. Quand Mister Compress, qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, laissa échapper un long gémissement, il se pencha au-dessus de l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et lui tapota l'épaule. Mister Compress essaya de se dégager mais la douleur était telle que chaque mouvement semblait une épreuve insurmontable.

— Allons, vous êtes un grand garçon, vous vous en remettrez, assura Itami-san d'un ton paternaliste. J'y suis allé tout doucement, en plus.

Quand il se redressa, le regard d'Itami-san s'arrêta sur Dabi. Il le détailla quelques instants, en plissant encore un peu plus ses petits yeux porcins.

— Dites-moi, vous, là-bas, avec les cicatrices. Est-ce qu'on ne se serait pas déjà vus quelque part ?

Dabi se figea puis marmonna quelques mots, sans jamais lever les yeux. Cette attitude si inhabituelle de sa part fit monter encore d'un cran la tension qui pesait sur le grand salon.

Itami-san, loin d'être satisfait par une réponse aussi évasive, se hissa sur ses jambes et franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de Dabi. Il porta sa main à son oreille dans un geste théâtral.

— Vous pouvez répéter ? Je deviens un peu sourd avec l'âge, voyez-vous…

Cette fois-ci, Dabi releva la tête et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette, la main toujours tremblante, ce dont il ne semblait pas se soucier.

— J'ai dit que ça m'étonnerait, parce qu'il y a aucune chance que j'oublie une sale gueule pareille.

Ils s'attendaient tous à ce que l'insolence de cette remarque provoque la colère d'Itami-san mais, après quelques secondes de blanc, celui-ci se fendit de nouveau d'un rire grotesque.

— Ah là là, décidément, je crois que je vais beaucoup aimer travailler avec vous. Quelle tchatche ! Tu ne m'avais pas menti, Re-Destro, c'est vraiment autre chose que les tocards coincés que tu me présentes d'habitude.

— Je te l'avais bien dit, ils sont exceptionnels, répondit Re-Destro, dans un rire poli.

Itami-san retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, à côté duquel gisait toujours Mister Compress, dans les vapes. Avant de s'installer, il se tourna de nouveau vers Dabi.

— Vous savez, jeune homme, moi non plus, je n'oublie jamais un visage. Et surtout pas de si beaux yeux bleus.

* * *

— Loin de moi l'idée de te dicter ta conduite, mais tu devrais le tenir un peu mieux.

A la fin de leur petite réunion, les membres de l'Alliance avaient cherché la première excuse pour décamper sans demander leur reste. Dabi avait fui dès que ce Itami-san était sorti de la pièce, bien vite suivi par ses petits camarades. De toute évidence, il les avait mis mal à l'aise, ce que Shigaraki pouvait aisément comprendre. Cependant, ils faisaient aussi partie des neuf Lieutenants du Front de libération du Paranormal et devaient se comporter comme tels. Pour qui passeraient-ils s'ils ployaient devant le moindre tordu ?

— Itami-san est un homme imprévisible, poursuivit Re-Destro, mais c'est aussi un allié inestimable. Heureusement, il a l'air de vous avoir à la bonne, mais je te conseille d'éviter de l'énerver.

Shigaraki fit claquer sa langue. Quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas chez cet homme. Il ne doutait pas pouvoir user de ses capacités et de sa trésorerie à bon escient mais le personnage faisait se dresser les petits cheveux sur sa nuque. Il comptait bien profiter de son invitation à dîner pour mieux le cerner et décider s'il lui faisait confiance ou non.

Tout à ses pensées, il remonta le couloir qui menait à l'étage que Re-Destro leur avait gracieusement alloué. L'heure n'était pas aux exigences et il ne ferait sûrement pas la fine bouche quand un des rois des bas-fonds de Tokyo s'offrait à lui sur un plateau.

Il croisa Spinner et Toga, qui soutenaient Mister Compress, encore incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Ils s'étaient arrêtés tous les trois devant la porte close de la chambre de Dabi, d'où s'échappait un monstrueux boucan. Un hurlement venait parfois ponctuer un bris de verre ou le souffle d'une gerbe de flammes. D'un signe de la tête, Shigaraki fit comprendre à ses subalternes qu'il était temps de décamper. Ils obtempérèrent sans trop protester et Shigaraki attendit qu'ils aient claudiqué hors de vue pour rentrer dans la pièce.

A l'intérieur, tout n'était plus que chaos. Dabi avait renversé, balancé, brisé, brûlé tout ce qui lui passait à portée de main. Le miroir en pied gisait au sol, réduit en morceaux. Une traînée de sang imbibait la moquette écrue, menant des débris jusqu'à Dabi, qui se tenait debout un peu plus loin. Sur ses phalanges brillaient les éclats scintillants qui étaient restés logés sous sa peau.

A l'instant même où il aperçut Shigaraki, Dabi se jeta sur lui, les mains emplies de flammes bleues. Shigaraki l'évita juste à temps pour ne pas se retrouver carbonisé, mais y laissa un peu de sa manche gauche. Avec ses blessures, il n'était pas encore en état de se battre, et se contenta d'esquiver les assauts comme il le pouvait.

— Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que tu viens de faire entrer ici ?! hurla Dabi entre deux coups enflammés.

Au bout de quelques minutes, qui avaient semblé durer des heures, Dabi s'arrêta net, à bout de souffle. Shigaraki n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Il s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, et massa sa jambe endolorie. Rester debout trop longtemps le faisait encore souffrir, et devoir faire des pirouettes pour ne pas être tué par cet idiot enragé avait fait sauter une suture sur sa cuisse. Le sang s'étendait, chaud, sur le tissu noir et coula le long de son mollet. Il avait la désagréable impression de s'être pissé dessus.

— C'est bon, t'es calmé ? haleta-t-il tandis que les vertiges le reprenaient.

En guise de réponse, Dabi s'empara du cendrier en cristal, miraculeusement épargné par le carnage, et le jeta contre le mur. Il y fit entaille dans la tapisserie avant de tomber au sol dans un bruit lourd.

Puis, soudain, comme vidé de son énergie, Dabi se laissa couler contre le mur. Il poussa un long soupir, la tête entre les mains. Shigaraki voulut dire quelque chose, mais rien ne lui vint et il partit, semant derrière lui un sentier de gouttes rouge vif.

* * *

Shigaraki n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec l'étiquette, mais Re-Destro — et avant lui All for One — lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'entretenir de bonnes relations avec ses alliés potentiels ne pourrait que lui garantir la réussite.

De l'autre bout de la table, pendant que Re-destro multipliait les pitoyables tentatives d'engager la conversation, Shigaraki observait Itami-san. Celui-ci mangeait du bout des lèvres, ne mâchant qu'avec les dents de devant, comme un petit rongeur. Le médaillon pendait sur son torse ; il scintillait à la lumière du lustre et Shigaraki passa tant de temps à l'observer qu'il parvint finalement à discerner de petites taches noir sur le bijou doré.

— Vous avez une sacrée équipe, dit Itami-san tout en léchant le bout de ses doigts.

— Oui, ils sont très performants.

— Et, où les avez-vous recrutés ? J'ai moi-même grand besoin d'hommes de main compétents.

Il lui adressa un large sourire et Shigaraki se demanda, un peu irrité, si son invité venait de faire un jeu de mots douteux ou s'il se montrait simplement trop susceptible. Il avait pourtant laissé Père dans sa chambre. Parfois, il valait mieux apparaître à visage découvert.

— Ils sont venus à moi.

— Tous ?

— Oui.

— Même ce jeune homme insolent couvert de cicatrices ?

Shigaraki tiqua. Désormais, il ne faisait plus aucun doute que Dabi et Itami-san se connaissaient, et il brûlait d'envie de savoir dans quelles circonstances ils s'étaient rencontrés.

— Oui, même lui.

— Intéressant.

Shigaraki lança un coup d'oeil en biais à Re-Destro, qui semblait plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Il avait tenu à être présent, bien qu'Itami-san n'ait invité que le grand chef et personne d'autre. Il avait dû sentir toute la tension dans le grand salon et préférait éviter qu'une visite de courtoisie ne se transforme en pugilat. Finalement, Shigaraki le laissa déblatérer autant qu'il voulait pendant tout le reste du repas et se laissa hypnotiser par les yeux de rubis de ce magnifique paon aux ailes déployées.

En sortant, il croisa Hawks, que Skeptic raccompagnait à l'extérieur après une réunion exceptionnelle. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard et une idée vint à Shigaraki. Il avait un héros sous la main, autant en profiter.

— Toi, appela-t-il en l'attirant d'un geste de la main. Tu vas me suivre.

— Mais… protesta Skeptic.

Le regard que lui lança Shigaraki était sans appel et, une nouvelle fois, il invita Hawks à lui emboîter le pas. Celui-ci n'hésita pas un seul instant et s'enfonça dans les couloirs labyrintiques en compagnie de Shigaraki, non sans un dernier coucou extatique à l'adresse de Skeptic.

* * *

Hawks sortit le morceau de papier plié de sa poche tandis que les portes de l'ascensceur se refermaient devant lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire la chance qu'il avait eue.

La veille au soir, alors qu'il sortait d'une des réunions les plus barbantes de sa vie — si on ne comptait pas la menace de mort quasi constante qui, il devait bien l'avouer, apportait un peu de piment —, il avait été pris à parti par nul autre que Shigaraki Tomura en personne. Alors qu'il faisait des pieds et des mains depuis plusieurs semaines pour que Dabi le lui présente, et voilà qu'il lui apparaissait comme par magie, servi sur un plateau.

Il n'avait songé qu'en empruntant un escalier qui descendait vers le sous-sol qu'il pouvait très bien s'agir d'un traquenard et qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques instants du trépas. Mais Shigaraki ne l'avait pas tué. Il l'avait mené jusqu'à un bureau, s'était emparé d'une feuille et d'un crayon papier et avait frénétiquement gribouillé pendant que le super-héros se tenait là, immobilisé tant par la peur que par la fascination de se trouver si près de son ennemi. Il faisait pâle figure, d'ailleurs, ce gamin maigrichon engoncé dans ses plâtres et autres attelles.

— Tiens, tu vas amener ça à tes contacts dans la police et m'en tirer tout ce que tu peux, avait ordonné Shigaraki en lui tendant le croquis.

— Et tu me paies combien ? avait plaisanté Hawks, autant pour s'attirer la sympathie Shigaraki que pour apaiser sa propre terreur.

— Rien, si ce n'est ma confiance.

Il ne pouvait pas refuser une telle offre. Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait, pendant un de ses jours de repos, à la préfecture de police. Par chance, il trouva vite celui qu'il cherchait : l'inspecteur Tsukauchi. Assis à son bureau, une paire de lunettes sur le bout du nez, il épluchait une pile de documents. Il leva la tête quand Hawks arriva à sa hauteur et lui lança un regard curieux.

— Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ?

Il se leva et le salua d'une courbette polie. Ils ne se connaissaient pas si bien que cela, en vérité, mais du peu de fois où Hawks avait travaillé avec lui, Tsukauchi s'était montré à la fois intègre et compétent, si bien que son choix s'était tout de suite porté sur lui. En guise de réponse, Hawks tendit le dessin de Shigaraki. Aussitôt, l'expression de l'inspecteur changea du tout au tout et d'aimable, il passa à sombre et préoccupé.

— D'après un… informateur, ce symbole aurait un lien avec le Front de Libération du Paranormal, expliqua-t-il après un coup d'oeil aux alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne l'écoutait. Est-ce que ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Sans un mot, l'inspecteur Tsukauchi se leva et, d'un geste de la main, l'invita à le suivre.

— Oui, mais je connais quelqu'un qui t'en parlera beaucoup mieux que moi.

Il le guida à travers les étages et le mena jusqu'à un bureau perdu au fin fond d'un couloir. La plaque sur la porte indiquait « Kimura ». Tsukauchi frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse.

En entrant, ils furent salués par un homme pâle et mince, aux cheveux courts et noirs. Rien dans son apparence ne détonait, mis à part sa barbe de trois jours et les énormes cernes violettes qui soulignaient ses yeux. Le rideau du bureau était fermé, la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Seul les interstices du store laissaient passer un peu de soleil. L'homme plissa les paupières quand la porte s'ouvrit, agressé par la lumière extérieure. Un cendrier plein trônait sur le bureau et une odeur de tabac froid flottait dans l'air.

— Je te présente Hawks, dit-il Tsukauchi, tout en tendant le dessin à son collègue. Il voudrait des informations sur Itami-san.

Kimura détailla le jeune héros de la tête aux pieds, avant de lâcher un « Ok » à peine audible. Cela suffit à Tsukauchi, qui tourna les talons et les laissa seuls tous les deux. Une fois la porte fermée, Kimura se tourna vers Hawks et s'approcha de lui, l'air mauvais. D'instinct, Hawks recula d'un pas et Kimura avança de plus belle. Ce manège se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que Hawks sentit ses ailes heurter le mur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir sur Itami-san ?

— Euh… tout.

— Pourquoi ?

Kimura aboyait plus qu'il ne parlait et Hawks se demanda un instant dans quel genre d'endroit il venait de tomber.

— Parce que d'après mes sources, il aurait un lien avec le Front de Libération du Paranormal.

En vérité, il n'en savait rien mais si Shigaraki s'y intéressait, il n'existait que deux possibilités : soit il s'agissait d'un nouvel allié, soit d'un nouvel ennemi. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, cela se traduirait forcément par des ennuis pour les héros.

Kimura poussa un « hmm » perplexe avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger de nouveau vers son bureau. Il alluma la veilleuse qui s'y trouvait, puis ouvrit une série de tiroirs, d'où il sortit des classeurs qu'il empila sur son bureau.

— Désolé pour la lumière. Je déteste ça.

Hawks haussa les épaules et profita de la faible clarté pour détailler les alentours. Un bazar sans nom régnait dans le bureau. Des cartons s'amoncellaient partout, recouverts de dossiers et autres feuilles volantes. Dans un coin, un sofa était recouvert d'une couverture miteuse et de vêtements roulés en boule. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Hawks fut le mur recouvert de photographies qui se trouvait derrière lui. D'un bout à l'autre du mur, du sol au plafond, Kimura avait affiché au bas mot plusieurs centaines de portraits. Il s'agissaient d'enfants ou de jeunes femmes, pour la plupart et ils posaient devant l'objectif, mal à l'aise.

— Itami-san est la pire ordure qu'il m'ait été donné de croiser, dit Kimura, une fois qu'il eut terminé de tout rassembler. J'ai ici dix ans de travail sur lui, des preuves à charge à n'en plus pouvoir et… rien d'utilisable devant un tribunal.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Parce qu'on préfère laisser dans l'ombre les sales petits secrets plutôt que de faire ce qui est juste.

Hawks s'approcha et Kimura lui tendit la photo d'un gros bonhomme à l'air jovial, le type que l'on voyait en fin de soirée dans un izakaya, endormi sur sa table, la cravate nouée autour du front.

— C'est… lui ?

— Ne te fie pas à son air innocent, c'est sans doute le plus gros trafiquant de toute l'Asie.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il trafique, exactement ?

— Un peu de tout. Drogues, armes… Mais son domaine de prédilection, ce sont les êtres humains. Il n'y a pas une prostituée de l'Inde jusqu'à la Thaïlande qui ne soit pas passée par ses réseaux.

Kimura reprit le cliché des mains de Hawks, et le replaça dans le dossier.

— Au Japon, il est surtout connu pour être à la tête du Cercle Kabukimono, un autre réseau de prostitution, plus spécialisé, celui-ci.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Dans les enfants.

Hawks sentit son sang se glacer. Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Shigaraki fasse alliance avec des enfants de choeur, mais il était loin de se douter que des types aussi répugnants fassent partie de ses contacts.

— Je vais nous faire du thé, on va en avoir pour un moment, annonça Kimura d'une voix monocorde, alors qu'il enfilait une paire d'épaisses lunettes noires. En attendant, tu peux consulter tout ce qui se trouve sur mon bureau.

Hawks ne se fit pas prier et prit place dans le fauteuil dès que Kimura fut sorti du bureau. Le premier dossier se composait d'une cinquantaine de pages environ ; il s'agissait de la retranscription d'un entretien de Kimura et d'une jeune fille de quatorze ans, Mumeishi, dont le nom était écrit avec le kanji « rien ». Elle expliquait en détail son quotidien dans le bordel clandestin dont elle avait réussi à s'enfuir. L'en-tête précisait : « Version corrigée à la demande du ministère de la Justice ».

_**Kimura**_ _: Vous étiez beaucoup ? Des enfants, des adultes ?_

_**Mumeishi**_ _: Non, toujours moins de dix. Que des filles. Moi, j'étais la plus âgée. Il y avait aussi une vieille femme qui était là pour nous surveiller. Elle était là pour vérifier qu'on enlève jamais nos colliers._

_**Kimura **__: Ceux qui bloquent vos Alters ?_

_**Mumeishi **__: Oui._

_**Kimura**_ _: Est-ce qu'elle a un nom, cette vieille femme ?_

[Elle secoue la tête]

_**Mumeishi **__: On devait l'appeler « Madame » , mais entre nous, c'était « La Chouette », à cause de ses grosses lunettes. Une fois, Itami-san a entendu une fille l'appeler comme ça._

_**Kimura **__: Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?_

_**Mumeishi **__: Il l'a punie._

Hawks commença à lire la description que l'enfant faisait des punitions infligées par Itami-san mais finit par sauter le paragraphe. Il en capta tout de même quelques mots et dût lever les yeux quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle.

_**Kimura**_ _: Et en dehors d'Itami-san et des clients, tu voyais d'autres hommes ?_

_**Mumeishi**_ _: Jamais d'hommes. Itami-san ne veut pas d'hommes parce qu'ils nous touchent sans payer._

_**Kimura**_ _: Est-ce que tu as vu d'autres garçons de ton âge ?_

_**Mumeishi **__: Non, ils vivaient dans d'autres maisons. Mais une fois, un client en a amené un avec lui. Il voulait regarder pendant qu'on faisait des choses, tous les deux. Je savais que le garçon était dans la même situation que moi parce qu'il avait la marque, juste là. _[Elle montre son sternum]

_**Kimura **__: Je vois. Tu te souviens de ce client ?_

_**Mumeishi **__: Oui, il venait souvent, c'est **[**__**CENSURÉ]**_

Hawks reposa le paquet de feuilles et ferma le dossier. Il en avait assez lu pour le moment. D'un air las, il considéra la pile de documents et se demandait les horreurs qui l'attendait. Ce nom censuré attisait particulièrement sa curiosité. Il avait dû apparaître dans la première version du document et, pour une raison encore indéterminée, quelqu'un au ministère de la Justice avait décidé de le faire biffer. De toute évidence, il devait s'agir d'une personne haut placée, avec assez d'influence pour qu'un procureur décide de ne pas le poursuivre.

Entre deux pochettes cartonnées, une feuille de papier quadrillé dépassait ; Hawks l'attrapa. C'était une liste de noms, griffonnés à la hâte, d'une main nerveuse. Au-dessus des noms, on avait incrit en gros le mot « Clients ». La curiosité l'emporta sans trop de mal et Hawks parcourut les noms, s'attendant à y trouver PDG, stars de cinéma et autres membres des force de l'ordre. Mais la liste, qui couvrait l'intégralité de la page recto-verso, ne contenait qu'un seul corps de métier : des super-héros. Hawks reconnut sans peine une dizaine d'entre eux, qu'il considérait avant cette seconde précise comme de très bons amis. Il avait travaillé avec la plupart d'entre eux, signé ensemble des autographes à leurs fans et parfois, échangé des anecdotes autour d'une bière, après une journée éreintante. L'un d'entre eux avait même une ligne de jouets à son effigie. Son nom portait la mention : « Habitué ».

La porte s'ouvrit sur Kimura qui portait un plateau sur lequel se trouvait deux tasses fumantes et une coupelle de cubes de sucre. Il referma d'un coup de talon et la pièce se trouva de nouveau plongée dans la pénombre. Kimura posait son fardeau sur un coin du bureau, quand il vit la feuille que tenait Hawks.

— Merde, je croyais l'avoir mieux cachée que ça.

— Tu n'es pas censé posséder cette liste, c'est ça ?

— Non. C'est une copie à la va-vite d'une autre, plus complète, qu'on m'a demandée de détruire.

Kimura prit sa tasse et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, dont les ressorts protestèrent.

— Je n'en parlerai à personne.

— De toute façon, ça ne changerait rien. Même en ayant la liste complète, il n'y a rien que la justice puisse faire pour les détruire. Rien qu'elle ne veuille faire, plutôt.

— Ils veulent éviter un scandale.

— Hmm hmm, fit Kimura en buvant un gorgée de thé brûlant. Et puis, ce ne sont que des on-dit, des témoignages du peu de victimes qu'on a pu interroger. Ca ne vaut rien. Ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est la clé d'Itami-san.

Hawks l'interrogea du regard.

— Itami-san est un homme prudent. Il a installé des caméras dans toutes les chambres des établissements qu'il possède et garde les vidéos sur une clé USB. Elles lui permettent de faire chanter les mauvais payeurs, mais c'est aussi une garantie que les héros qui profitent de ses services ne se retournent pas contre lui. A ce qu'on dit, il la garde toujours sur lui, cachée derrière sa marque.

— Quelle marque ?

— Le paon sur le dessin que tu as amené. C'est sa marque. Il la porte sur un médaillon qu'il fait chauffer au rouge pour l'apposer sur ses favoris.

Hawks s'efforça d'oublier aussi vite qu'il l'avait apprise cette nouvelle information. Il se leva, s'empara de sa tasse et se posta face au mur recouvert de photographies.

— Et ça, ce sont… ?

— Des victimes, tout juste. L'une d'entre elles s'est évadée il y a deux ans, elle a réussi à emporter avec elle un catalogue de portraits qu'Itami-san présente à ses clients pour les aider à choisir.

— Mumeishi, c'est ça ?

Kimura hocha la tête et se redressa pour rejoindre Hawks devant le mur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle devient ? Ca ne doit pas être facile, de se remettre d'une telle épreuve.

— Elle s'est suicidée.

Hawks ne répondit pas, et préféra se plonger dans la contemplation des centaines de photos qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux.

— Et eux ? Est-ce qu'ils sont encore en vie ?

Kimura s'approcha d'un pas montra tout le côté gauche de la pièce.

— Ceux qui sont ici sont tous morts. De l'autre côté, ce sont ceux qui sont encore en vie.

Hawks constata amèrement que la première partie était bien plus importante que la seconde. Kimura, de ses deux mains, délimita un autre espace, encore plus réduit.

— Et pour ceux qui sont là, c'est encore incertain. Présumés morts, mais dont on n'a retrouvé aucun corps.

Hawks détailla d'autant plus cette dernière catégorie. Combien d'autres enfants étaient dans cette situation et dont Kimura ignorait l'existance ? Certains d'entre eux avaient encore l'âge de l'école primaire mais, même si on parvenait à les sauver, que resterait-il des enfants qu'ils avaient été ?

Une photo en particulier attira son attention. Il s'agissait d'un garçon, entre dix et douze ans, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un bleu de feu follet. Défiant, du dégoût plein le visage, il fixait le photographe. On voyait encore clairement la trace des larmes sur ses joues. Sur son torse, au niveau du sternum, un large paon rouge déployait ses ailes. Sans réfléchir, Hawks s'empara du portrait et le regarda de plus près, dans l'espoir d'y voir un détail qui contredirait sa première hypothèse. Mais non, c'était bien lui.

— Cette photo a presque une dizaine d'années, expliqua Kimura, il doit être adulte maintenant. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir de le voir en vie, mais on n'a pas retrouvé de squelette qui lui correspondait après l'incendie. Je pense que tu t'en souviens encore, c'était l'accident qui a tué l'ancien numéro 2, Phoen-X.

Evidemment que Hawks s'en souvenait. Trois ans plus tôt, son mentor avait trouvé la mort dans un incendie en plein coeur de Tokyo. Un grand incendie de flammes bleues.

* * *

Dabi s'apprêtait à se lever et à quitter la pièce quand Shigaraki surgit. Depuis quelques minutes, Toga et Twice, déguisés en Père et Mère Noël, avaient entrepris de chanter toutes les chansons de fêtes de leur répertoire et les autres semblaient plus que pressés de prendre leur tour à ce stupide karaoké. L'enthousiasme descendit de plusieurs crans à l'arrivée de leur leader, aussi sinistre qu'à son habitude.

— Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Shigaraki tourna les talons et sortit immédiatement de la pièce, laissant à peine le temps à Dabi de le suivre. Trop heureux d'être délivré des crétins qui lui servaient d'alliés, Dabi ne prit pas le temps de se demander ce que Shigaraki pouvait bien lui vouloir. Alors qu'ils bifurquaient au détour d'un couloir, Dabi remarqua que Shigaraki tenait à la main une pochette de cuir entourée d'un ruban rouge. Il étouffa un ricanement. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru du genre à offrir des cadeaux de Noël.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans des sous-sols obscurs, dont le manoir de Re-Destro était truffé. L'escadron Genesis était cantonné aux quelques pièces que leur avait offert leur hôte et seul Shigaraki avait le droit d'aller partout comme bon lui semblait. Dabi, lui, voyait cet endroit pour la première fois.

Ils descendirent encore des escaliers jusqu'à arriver dans un sas de béton nu, où clignotait une ampoule. Devant eux, une large porte de fer était fermée par sept cadenas.

— J'ai pas mal réfléchi, tu sais, dit Shigaraki en les ouvrant les uns après les autres. Ca ne faisait aucun doute que tu partirais si je choisissais de coopérer avec cet Itami-san. Et je sais à quel point tu es intelligent. Tu comprends bien qu'un allié de cette valeur, on ne recule devant rien pour le garder.

Le sixième cadenas tomba. Dabi, le corps tendu, se prépara à riposter. Ainsi, Shigaraki avait fait son choix ; très bien. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, personne ne résiste à l'attrait de tant de richesses et il savait à quel point le Front de Libération du Paranormal avait besoin de soutien. Quoi que Shigaraki allait lâcher sur lui, Dabi était prêt à l'affronter. Il ne se laisserait pas faire.

Pourtant, Shigaraki ne déverrouilla pas le dernier cadenas. A la place, il se tourna vers Dabi et lui tendit la pochette de cuir qu'il tenait à la main.

— Joyeux Noël, Dabi.

Circonspect, Dabi ouvrit la pochette et constata que la septième clef s'y trouvait. Elle contenait également des pinces de toutes sortes, un sécateur et une boîte d'aiguilles.

— Il y a du plus gros matériel à l'intérieur, expliqua Shigaraki. Prends tout ton temps.

Sur ces mots, il remonta les escaliers et laissa Dabi seul dans le sas. Ce dernier, la clef à la main, débattit longtemps. Comment pouvait-il être sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège ? Finalement, la curiosité, ainsi que la certitude que si Shigaraki voulait le tuer, il ne se serait pas embarrassé de toute cette mise en scène, le décidèrent à insérer la clef dans le cadenas.

A l'intérieur, une simple pièce, vide de tous meubles. On avait fixé au mur une dizaine de scies et, dans un coin, une batterie de voiture et ses câbles attendaient qu'on vienne les brancher.

Au milieu de la pièce, ligoté sur une chaise et bâillonné, Itami-san lui lança un regard terrifié. Oh, comme la roue avait tourné.


End file.
